Back to the Start
by Sakkura Princess Yaoi
Summary: Es inútil querer regresar e impedir los errores que cometiste, pero se debe tener fuera para repararlos.


Sentía un ardor en sus mano derecha, y como si la garganta le quemara, no estaba muy seguro del lugar en el que se encontraba, escuchaba el correr de un río, giro la vista viendo el agua a su lado, poco falto para que cayera en él, su armadura estaba hecha pedazos, la caída había sido terrible, al parecer era imposible volar con ella hasta desaparecer en el profundo universo.

Justo en ese momento pensó que la idea de a verse perdida en el agujero de la batalla de Nueva York, no habría sido una mala idea del todo. Se hubiera evitado mucho dolor, levanto sin fuerzas la mano con el ardor. Había una venda mal puesta en ella, la cual ahora estaba roja, empapada de sangre, una herida previa, causada por los vidrios de una botella de Whiskey.

Inestable, ego centrista, no sabía trabajar en equipo, narcisista y por si fuera poco en una especie de paradoja, era poseedor de un complejo autodestructivo. Cada defecto imposible de desaparecer en él, cada defecto enorme que opacaba cualquier cualidad que pudiera tener, por esa razón estaba justo de aquella manera.

Perdido en la nada, en un bosque de no sabía ni siquiera de que país o continente, con litros de alcohol en la sangre, con su armadura inservible, y con el corazón destrozado.

Todo estaba sencillamente mal, o quizá no, quizá las cosas estaban como deberían estar, quizá se había ganado todo aquello, terminar así, el "karma" por fin había hecho su merecido, y después de tantos años de tratar a sus conquistas como meros objetos con un propósito, después de romper muchos corazones, y aprovecharse de otros más, ahora alguien le había dado una probada de su propia medicina.

—Steve…. —El nombre salió en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras aquella mano con sangre se iba a su frente, le dolía demasiado, y estaba seguro de que se había golpeado severamente al caer—¿Alguna otra mala idea?— Se preguntó riendo de manera dolorosa, sintiendo como sus costillas y en si todo su cuerpo resentían ese movimiento.

Después de eso…. Todo fue oscuridad.

Anthony Edward Stark, mejor conocido como Tony Stark, era un mujeriego con todas sus letras, un Casanova que se jactaba de serlo, un millonario, genio, playboy, filántropo y por si fuera poco Súper héroe. Quizá no encajaba con la imagen de buen samaritano que estos últimos proyectaban, quizá no era precisamente un "ejemplo a seguir" pero las cosas le funcionaban a su forma.

Era admirado por millones de personas, y era el sueño de miles de mujeres, su relación con su querida y eficiente secretaria; Virginia Pepper Potts, se había ido a pique después de la última aventura contra el mandarín, curioso como termino siendo que su amor parecía más fuerte que nunca, pero al parecer solo había sido un lapsus del genio. Una más de sus excentricidades, derivado de alguna manera de su tendencia autodestructiva.

Como sea que fuera, se sintió feliz de conservar a la inteligente- y a veces temible mujer- como su amiga y asistente, porque debajo de su relación les unía algo más, un amor profundo y fraternal, en el cual se cuidaban mutuamente. Razón por la que Tony llego a pensar que su relación podía traspasar los límites de la amistad, pero se equivocó. Como lo había hecho tantas veces.

Aquel amor era fuerte, era tierno, era cariñoso, era lindo… era el amor de una hermana, no el de un amante, no… Ese lo conoció en brazos de otra persona, en brazos de un hombre, de un jodido héroe, "boyscout", de un anciano como él le llamaba.

Steve al principio fue solo una molestia, un encargo de Fury, ¿Darles alojamiento él y a los vengadores? ¿Acaso llevaba la palabra beneficencia en su frente? Quizá donará mucho dinero a obras de caritativas, pero eso no quería decir que soportara a esas personas adueñándose de su torre. No.

Aún con todo y su berrinche de niño pequeño, las cosas se habían llevado a cabo, y pronto tuvo que montar y diseñar alas completas para cada uno de sus compañeros, debía admitir que eso le divirtió un poco, pero no terminaba de sentirse como un niño al que le obligaban a compartir sus juguetes, con SHIELD y los demás, claro excepto con el Dr. Banner, Bruce era un gran amigo, le había ganado mucho aprecio durante el tiempo en el que trabajaron juntos, por lo tanto no le molestaba.

El problema, el verdadero problema era tener a Natasha, Clint, Steve, María Hill, y hasta una que otra vez a Fury y Thor, dando vueltas por el lugar, violando lo que para él era su privacidad. Por suerte tenía su piso, su despacho, su taller, y otros lugares inaccesibles para la mayoría.

En fin, todo lo anterior carece de importancia, si tomamos en cuenta lo que paso dos semanas después de la mudanza. Él se vio platicando alegre con el capitán, la paleta de hielo tenía humor después de todo, además que tenía que admitirlo, cada bendita virtud que se le adjudicaba la tenía, el muy maldito era amable, considerado… era imposible permanecer mucho tiempo molesto con él. Pronto se encontró buscándole para charlar, para incluso salir, enseñarle el mundo moderno, aún reía al recordar cuando le enseñó a usar un cajero automático, o cuando le llevo a su primer "Stripper Club".

Se volvieron amigos, los mejores, inseparables, mejoraron notablemente en el campo de batalla y en las misiones, se compenetraron hasta el punto que Clint no dejaba de molestarlo con la idea de que parecían siameses, siempre pegados, siempre juntos.

En esos momentos él le recordaba sutilmente como era consciente de su exceso de visitas al laboratorio de Bruce, y el querido Halcón terminaba por cerrar el pico.

Pero la cosa era que poco a poco la amistad de Steve no le fue suficiente, sucedió que nada del soldado le era suficiente, que se ponía celoso de las chicas con las que este salía, que ya no podía salir con nadie, ni acostarse con nadie, porque el maldito rubio "Miss América", como le apodaba algunas veces en broma, poblaba su cabeza.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, fue consciente de que se había enamorado de Steve. Por supuesto, se lo negó, lo hizo de manera rotunda, se asustó de sí mismo e hizo todo lo posible para que aquella ridícula idea – a su parecer – saliera de su cabeza. Porqué era ridículo, porqué ya sabía que el amor no era para él, y menos aquel que tenía que ver con un museo andante con la moral de una monja. Era una terrible idea enamorarse de él.

Aunque como bien sabemos, las ideas malas, más aún si son terribles son parte de la fabulosa vida de Tony Stark, así que a la larga, el sentimiento terminó de consumirle, pero con Pepper había aprendido que el amor no debía de ser egoísta, debía considerar a la otra persona, y de antemano sabía lo problemático que sería si Steve se enteraba de sus sentimientos. Así que llego a la conclusión, que seguir siendo su amigo era lo mejor que podía hacer, estar a su lado, cuidar de él a su modo… eso era todo lo que le quedaba.

La cosa es que cuando sus intenciones son buenas, su vida no era fácil, y requería de una salida, un escape de todo aquello, algo que le ayudara a superar sus demonios interiores, que le sirviera de muleta para ver a Steve a los ojos durante el desayuno, cuando sabía que se había dormido masturbándose con su recuerdo.

Alcohol y más alcohol, alcohol que desinhibe y que nubla los sentidos, alcohol que te hacer sonreír o llorar más de lo que lo harías normalmente, que te da un falso y horrible escape, que termina por carcomerte por dentro. Y que con el tiempo te trae frente a la cara ese problema del que estabas escapando.

El recuerdo viviría en su memoria hasta su muerte. De manera normal, las personas no recuerdan las cosas que hacen cuando su estado etílico esta tan alto, y menos si ciertas sustancias están mezcladas en el proceso, pero su vida era una broma tan mala que esa noche estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria.

Como si de una película de horror se tratara, aquella noche parecía que el cielo se iba a caer sobre Nueva York, una feroz lluvia azotaba las calles, los callejones oscurecidos por los apagones, encendidos de nuevo por los relámpagos, los truenos eran estruendosos, como mal chiste Tony pensaba que Thor y Loki sí que estaban teniendo acción aquella noche, porque, que le quitaran todas sus armaduras si no era cierto que Thor aprovechaba muy bien las visitas "conyugales" a la prisión de su hermano.

Esa terrible noche, todo le parecía divertido al genio, los relámpagos, los truenos, el fuerte viento, el frio que le calaba hasta los huesos, colándose a través de su más que empapado y costoso traje de diseñador.

Central Park, siempre lleno de amantes tomados de la mano, de niños contemplado las estrellas, de solitarios leyendo un libro, esa noche parecía que todos habían sido asustados por la tormenta.

El millonario podía pasear con gusto por las veredas custodiadas por enormes árboles que en ese momento tenían una pinta más que tenebrosa, pues eran solo él y su alma, subió a la orilla de uno de los puentes, tambaleándose a los lados solo un poco. Al parecer su coordinación no había sido del todo afectada, la lluvia posiblemente ayudaba a que sus sentidos estuvieran más activos de lo que lo estarían normalmente.

Llego a la mitad del puente y se sentó en él, el agua había subido de nivel, y las suelas estaban a nada de tocar el rio debajo de él, el cual era ferozmente atacado por las gotas de lluvia, podía ver su distorsionado reflejo en las aguas.

Y soltó una carcajada, se burló sin penas de sí mismo, de lo patético que lucía, de lo horrible que era esa situación, ¿Y todo por qué? Porque justo ese día en la mañana al héroe de América, al querido soldado Steve Rogers, se le dio por besar a una chica justo enfrente de su cara, justo enfrente de la torre Stark. Por lo que su amigo JARVIS- porque para él no era una máquina, sino un amigo- había investigado, la susodicha, era nada más y nada menos que una sobrina de Peggy Carter. No pudo ser un golpe más bajo aquello, pues eso le hizo darse cuenta que Steve nunca superaría su primer amor.

Y después de todo eso, así había terminado, riéndose de sí mismo, bajo una tormenta, solo en medio de un enorme parque.

Solo a su vista, porqué había alguien más allí, alguien que corría bajo la lluvia, salpicando agua de los charcos por sus grandes y fuertes pasos. Un rubio que había quedado de cenar con su mejor amigo, pero al que le habían cancelado por razones desconocidas. Para topárselo luego en vivo y a todo color en las noticias, salía de una discoteca con dos chicas de cada lado, después el coche en el que viajaban había tenido un accidente, a lo que el querido soldado ni tarde ni perezoso corrió hasta el hospital para saber el estado de su amigo.

Según los doctores, rescatistas, chicas y testigos- pues interrogó a quien le fue posible-el genio no estaba al momento del accidente, a palabras de las ebrias chicas, Tony les había dejado su automóvil, pidiéndoles solo que lo dejaran en Central Park y que mañana se lo devolvieran en buen estado. Cosa que al parecer no sería posible, debido a lo aparatoso del choque.

Preocupado aún por el estado de su amigo, de ese hombre que con todo y sus diferencias le quería y comprendía, se dispuso a salir en moto al dichoso parque. Quería encontrar a Tony, quería ahorcarlo por preocuparle de esa manera, quería sacudirlo hasta que entrará en razón y dejará ese modo de vida que tantos problemas y males le traía.

Por un tiempo fue feliz, Tony había parecido moderarse con la bebida, salían justos y se divertían, pero de un momento a otro, todo terreno ganado se perdió. No sabía cómo o porque, pero así había sucedido, su querido Tony- ¿Había dicho querido? -Sí, si lo había dicho, porque le quería, le quería demasiado como para perderle, necesitaba sus bromas, su carisma, su sonrisa… ¡Demonios, hasta necesitaba sus insultos! Todo lo que tuviera que ver con el hombre da la armadura se había vuelto vital en su vida.

Por eso ahora, aunque miles de preguntas le rondaban el cerebro, cuestionándose de donde tanto cariño y tanta preocupación, su mente se enfocó en una sola cosa, verificarle y esperar que estuviera bien.

Respiró de alivio, y se calmó, la lluvia paso a segundo plano, y sus pies abandonaron el paso acelerado, todo al mismo tiempo, y todo causado por una figura solitaria, una encogida y pequeña figura situada en medio de un puente.

Avanzó despacio, tan despacio que le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que había caminado, el menor parecía reír, reír con llanto, con dolor, pero reía.

—Steve… —Escuchó su nombre, aún a pesar del fuerte repicar de las gotas de agua, aún a pesar del rugir de los cielos. Escuchó su nombre, como una invocación, como un deseo, como un susurro.

Y a causa de eso hizo lo que su cerebro, no, mejor dicho su corazón, le demando hacer; envolvió al menor entre sus brazos, le abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en la espesa y húmeda cabellera castaña, el cuerpo tembló ante su contacto, quizá por miedo, o por sorpresa, pero dicho temblor le fascinó.

— ¡Oh dios! Tony, estaba tan preocupado por ti— Le dijo y sintió como sus brazos, los cuales envolvían las masculina cintura, eran abrazados de vuelta, como si el otro no deseara deshacerse del contacto.

—Steve…—Volvió a escuchar y puso atención a las palabras— Steve quiero ir a casa—Pidió girándose un poco para ver el rostro de su amado capitán.

—Te llevaré a casa—Afirmó el capitán regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, Tony se giró con ayuda del otro, poniendo de poco a poco los pies en la tierra, y prácticamente cargado por su amigo fue llevado hasta la motocicleta de este.

Steve no confiaba en que Tony se mantuviera bien sujeto, así que lo sentó enfrente de él en el vehículo, cual pequeño, envolviéndole con sus brazos. Condujo rápido bajo la lluvia, con el aroma del genio llenándole las fosas nasales, olía a colonia costosa y Whiskey, un olor que lograba embriagarle más de lo que harían barriles de cerveza.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por dedicarse a observar el camino y no detenerse en medio de la ciudad de Nueva York a meditar él porque de lo que sentía. Llegaron a la torre Stark y con mucho sigilo, y en silencio, Steve le llevo hasta su habitación.

Colocándole en la cama, quitándole con dulzura y aprecio los zapatos con calcetines, aflojándole la corbata y el cinturón, Tony a estas alturas era poco más que un muñeco de trapo que se dejaba hacer por el militar sin la más mínima resistencia.

—Agua— Pidió despacio al sentir los brazos de Steve quitándole la chaqueta empapada. El mayor le sintió temblar en sus brazos y supo que debía quitarle toda la ropa o pescaría un resfriado, medito esta idea… Ambos eran hombres y no tenía nada de malo, ¿Entonces porque su cara se sonrojaba solo con la idea de ver al otro hombre desnudo? ¿Por qué la garganta se le secaba al saber que sus manos serían las que apartarían las prendas?—Agua...—Volvió a escuchar y Steve asintió parándose para ir a buscarle lo que le pedía, quizá solo necesitaba despejarse un poco. Fue hasta la moderna cocina, se quitó su chaqueta que escurría agua, así como zapatos y calcetines, dejándolos sobre una silla.

Tomo una botella de agua del frigorífico y volvió a la habitación, extrañándose al no ver a Tony en la habitación, generalmente quien lidiaba con las borracheras del playboy era su asistente Virginia, pero esta no estaba en el país de momento.

Le buscó con la vista, hasta escuchar ruidos en el baño, avanzó rápido hasta allí, viendo a Tony apoyado en el váter, devolviendo todo el contenido de su estómago, estaba arrodillado, apoyando ambas manos en las orillas.

Sin perder tiempo el rubio se colocó a su lado apartándole el cabello de la frente ayudándole a sostenerse, pues notaba el temblor en sus brazos.

Tony se había perdido en el sopor y calidez que eran los cuidados de Rogers desde que habían salido del parque, cuando reacciono de forma más consciente, ya estaba en su cama, y tenía sed, por lo que había hecho aquella petición, pero en cuanto el otro desapareció unas nauseas terribles lo hicieron ir corriendo torpemente al baño a vomitar como si no hubiera un mañana.

— ¿Estás bien Tony?— Aquella voz de genuina preocupación, no era si no la causante de todos sus problemas. Le volteo a ver sin saber que decir, el famoso Tony Stark que siempre tenía una frase ingeniosa para todo momento había decido morir en su cabeza justo en ese momento. Pero ¿Qué responder? ¿Qué si? Eso era una total mentira, ¿Qué no? Pero si aquello era más que obvio, no estaba bien en ningún momento.

— ¿Me trajiste el agua Rogers?— Fue la frase que su conciencia hilo, y una sonrisa divertida, pero amable surco los labios del soldado, esa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón fuera a mil por hora, en contra parte de su mundo, que parecía detenerse para permitirle contemplar ese gesto por más tiempo.

—Te la traje, Stark—Asintió el soldado extendiéndole la botella ya abierta, Tony la tomo, temblando ante el contacto de los dedos ajenos. Para esto Steve fue como una señal de que debía deshacerse de esa ropa mojada cuanto antes.

Sin embargo allí estaba otra vez ese estúpido rubor que aparecía al pensar en Tony sin ropa, desnudado por sus dedos… Meneó la cabeza como intentando borrar la imagen que se volvía nítida e invitante.

Miró de nuevo a ese ser en problemas que tenía enfrente, tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil, Tony era hermoso en su esencia pura. El solo pensamiento le escandalizó al descubrirlo, pero le fue imposible decir que era falso.

— ¿Me puedes dar cinco minutos Steve?— Le cuestionó poniéndose en pie lentamente, a lo que el otro que había permanecido de rodillas todo el tiempo anterior también lo hizo.

—Tony, debes quitarte esa ropa mojada y…

—Sí, sí, sí—Le interrumpió colocando una mano atrás para apoyarse en el lavabo negro de piedra que tenía el lujoso baño.— Solo… cinco minutos, y te dejare llevarme a la cama— Pronunció y el mismo se empezó a reír como idiota ante el doble sentido que las palabras podrían implicar.

Steve lo miro sin comprender del todo, pero pensando que el otro tenía que usar esta vez de forma adecuada el baño o algo así, le dejó.

—Está bien amigo, pero en un momento vengo a verte—Le dijo antes de girarse y salir, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Stark suspiró de alivio, se giró de frente al espejo del lavabo, dándole un trago a la botella de agua, llevándose luego una mano a la boca, no eran nauseas pero sentía las arcadas del vómito, al ponerse la mano frente a los labios, su propio aliento le asqueó, por lo que tomó algo de enjuague bucal, haciendo gárgaras que le quemaron la garganta.

Escupió y se dispuso a lavarse los dientes y tallarse la lengua con fuerza, volvió a escupir para enjuagarse la boca, pero esta vez cuando levantó la vista, había alguien que no era precisamente él.

Sonriente, mirándole en el espejo, un Tony de elegante traje, perfecto peinado y mirada de superioridad que parecía mirarle a él como si fuera menos que un insecto.

—"¿Así que a esto nos reduce el amor?"— Le hablo la figura en el espejo—"Bien Stark, ya mejoraste tu aliento, pero tu personalidad y todo tú siguen apestando."

—Cállate—Le espeto Tony— Yo no escuchó a estúpidas alucinaciones salidas de mi cerebro.

—"Oh, pero si tú ni siquiera escuchas a tu cerebro, mírate. Eres tan patético. ¿No lo escuchaste? Él te llamó amigo; A-M-I-G-O, amigo, nunca serás nada más que eso para él. Y no por que seas hombre… no, si no porque eres un nivel tan bajo de ser humano…."

—Cállate.

—"Un simple borracho que se las da de grandeza pero que en el fondo solo es un cobarde que le teme al rechazo…."

— ¡Dije que te callaras!

El reflejo rió con ganas—"Mírate, mira a lo que estas reducido ahora, y todo porque lo viste besándose con otra, ¿Qué será cuando se case? ¿O cuando tenga hijos? ¿Vas a matarte? Por qué no le ahorras un montón de dramas a todos y lo haces de una vez"

— ¡Silencio!—Gritó tomando la botella de enjuague que aún le quedaba en la mano, aventándola contra el espejo, esta al ser de plástico no surtió mayor efecto, causando carcajadas más grandes en su alucinación.

—"Vamos, ¡golpéame!"—Incitó. Tony estaba por obedecerle, pero fue detenido por la muñeca.

— ¿Qué demonios intentas hacer Stark?—Le espetó Steve, que lucía visiblemente molesto. Este había hecho todo su esfuerzo por esperarle, pero el temor a que Tony hiciera una tontería le hizo volver al baño, llegando a su parecer, justo a tiempo.

El castaño se giró de nuevo al espejo, el cual solo le devolvió su misma imagen desarreglada, de mejillas rojas y ojos llorosos.

—Quiero un baño— Habló sin contestar la pregunta del soldado, deshaciéndose del agarre, para avanzar a la amplia ducha de puertas de cristal, abriendo sin más los grifos, cayendo primero por su piel agua fría que le hizo espabilarse un poco, la cual poco a poco se fue calentando.

—Aún tienes la ropa puesta Stark, puedes enfermar—Señaló Steve parándose en la entrada de la ducha. Veía a Tony de arriba abajo, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Al escucharle se giró lentamente, abriendo esos ojos profundos, color chocolate, esos ojos en los que cualquier persona se podía perder si los miraba demasiado tiempo fijamente. — Quítatela…

—Adelante Rogers—Invitó levantando los brazos un poco, para luego dejarlos caer—Hazlo porque yo no pienso hacerlo.

Steve se la pensó un poco, no podía dejarlo allí y marcharse, no quería abandonarle, era una persona tan importante para él… Suspiró y se metió a la ducha con él, levanto sus manos, llevándolas hasta los botones de la camisa blanca del otro, dándose solo cuenta en ese momento que estaba temblando.

Sabía que era mirado fijamente, pero no se atrevía a levantar la vista, poniendo toda su atención a los botones, tragando saliva al abrir los primeros dos, siguiendo con los otros de manera mecánica, sin pensar. Al finalizar tenía una perfecta vista del torso desnudo del moreno, su mirada se clavó en una cicatriz en medio de su pecho, donde se suponía debería estar su reactor.

Sus manos se sostuvieron con fuerza al cuello de la prenda sin quitar su vista de la cicatriz, y cuando por fin lo hizo, se quedó atrapado en los ojos del otro, siguiendo mudas instrucciones, deslizo la camisa blanca por los hombros, y luego por los brazos, para que esta callera finalmente al suelo.

Después de eso se quedó allí, sin moverse, como si no se le tuviera permitido. Tony en ese momento no estaba seguro de si su cerebro funcionaba correctamente, en definitiva ya no estaba borracho, pero en sus cinco sentidos tampoco.

Dirigió sus manos con lentitud al botón de sus pantalones, deslizando posteriormente su cremallera, Steve lo supo, ese era el momento de irse, de dejar a Tony que se relajara tomando una ducha, pero no pudo hacerlo, parecía que alguien lo había clavado en el suelo. Haciendo que se prendara del cuerpo ajeno.

Tony bajo sus pantalones, saliendo de ellos con pequeñas patadas, quedando solo en ropa interior. Parado bajo al chorro de agua, húmedo, perdido, anhelante….

—Usted también esta mojado capitán—Hablo dando un paso al frente, levantando sus manos dejándolas apoyadas en el pecho de la camiseta azul, sintiendo la respiración acelerada del contrario, y su corazón retumbado contra su mano.

¿Por qué no se marchaba? ¿Por qué seguía allí parado, mirándole? ¿Qué no notaba lo que él sentía? O quizá si lo notaba, quizá… quizá- se repasó los labios con la lengua-quizá le correspondía. Ese brillo de esperanza, ese atisbo de luz, alentado por el corazón del otro logró convencerlo de hacer lo que quería, fue desabrochando uno por uno los botones de la camisa del otro, y de la misma manera que lo había hecho anteriormente Steve, deslizo la prenda por brazos y hombros hasta que esta cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Después, volvió apoyar sus manos en el pecho, pero esta vez sin prenda alguna que le separara de la piel de Steve, le volteó a ver, y vio dudas, preguntas en sus ojos.

—No—Habló en un susurro, agachando la vista, que no le preguntara nada ahora, por qué no se sentía capaz de contestar, evitándolo, se puso de rodillas frente al otro, quitándole el cinturón y desabrochando su pantalón, para poder bajarlo, solo que a diferencia de él, a Steve no le dejo la ropa interior, se deshizo completamente de ella. Pero permaneció hincado, alzando su vista de nuevo a las pupilas azules, que parecían querer gritarle, pero que no lo hicieron…. Cuanto lo agradeció, no así esa mirada que quería verle el ama, evitándola, poso sus ojos en el sexo del otro, no estaba completamente dormido, eso hizo que una punzada de deseo le recorriera, Steve… Steve estaba excitado, levanto una mano trémula envolviéndole, y fue claro el jadeo que escapó de los labios de su amigo. Animado, acerco su boca, paseo con lentitud la lengua por la punta.

—No… Stark—Escucho que el otro le decía, sujetando suavemente su cabello, pero le ignoro dando lamidas cada vez más grandes, comenzando a mover sus mano—No… detente… Tony…—Escucho su nombre y sintió un tirón. Steve le levanto, sujetándole fuertemente de los hombros, casi tanto para hacerle daño. — Tony estas ebrio, por favor, no hagas algo de lo que mañana te vayas a arrepentir—Le dijo Steve, y tiempo después, como deseo a verle hecho caso a esa advertencia.

—Sé lo que hago Capitán—Dijo valiente— Y no me arrepentiré— Declaró logrando posar una mano en la mejilla del más alto. El soldado cerró los ojos, y ladeo su rostro hacia el contacto de la palma ajena.

Y cuando abrió los ojos, Tony ya no pudo pensar más. Steve le tomo de la cintura, pegándole a su cuerpo. Le puso contra la pared, le besó… le besó de una manera tan demandante y salvaje, que lo convirtió en fuego puro, abrió su boca, permitió que le devorara, que le tomara a su antojo, era suyo… si era todo lo que podía pensar, era suyo en esos momentos, sería suyo para toda la vida.

Steve deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo del castaño, levantándolo por las piernas, recibiendo completa cooperación de su compañero, que le envolvió las caderas con ellas. Sentía el rozar de ambas erecciones y contrario a lo que pudo pensar si alguien se lo dijera, era delicioso, era exquisito y perfecto sentir la dureza del hombre que tenía en sus manos.

Mordió sus labios, los repaso con su lengua, y luego bajo por su barbilla, la barba ajena le causaba una sensación de roce que nunca había experimentado y que le volvió loco. Bajo hasta el cuello, lo marco con fuerza, con sus dientes, dejo marcas por toda la piel acanelada, era una necesidad primaria, como si fuera ahora un animal, como si lo único que deseara fuera marcar ese cuerpo como suyo para que nadie más pudiera tocarlo.

El agua caliente seguía cayendo sobre sus pieles, pero era una sensación sin importancia comparada con las de que les envolvían al sentir la piel del otro directamente sobre la propia. Las manos de Tony despeinaron por completo las hebras rubias, jadeaba el nombre de su compañero, gemía, no se reprimía en lo más mínimo, dejándole saber a este todo lo que le provocaba.

Y Steve Rogers… él no podía más que perderse en el deseo puro que provocaban tales sonidos en su persona, en las ansias, en las ganas, en la pasión que se desbordaba por sus poros.

—La cama… Steve— Le indicó Tony, levantándole la cara con ambas manos, para luego besarle.

Como si estuviera programado cual JARVIS, siguió las órdenes, sin dejar de cargar a Tony, sin dejar de perderse en su aroma, lo llevo al cuarto. Escurrían agua a su paso, pero era algo que no les podía importar menos.

Cayeron en el suave colchón, con Tony debajo, de espaldas a la cama, con el cuerpo del súper soldado cubriéndole, sus dedos enterrados en las anchas espaldas, y el cuello arqueado dándole a Steve todo el acceso que demandara.

El rubio fue bajando por el cuerpo de Tony, en ese punto ya no importaba nada, no era él mismo. El Steve deseoso de tocar a Tony, el que cada vez que lo veía sonreír sonreía también como bobo, él que haría cualquier cosa por el hombre que tenía debajo. Ese era el Steve que guiaba sus movimientos.

Ese fue él Steve que le despojo de la única prenda que cubría su anatomía, el que mordió su abdomen y chupo sus pezones de una manera poco propia del hijo predilecto de América.

Cuando le separo las piernas, tentando con sus dedos la entrada le detuvo la muñeca, mirándole a los ojos, logrando por un breve instante ver al Steve lleno de dudas que estaba tiempo atrás en el baño, pero de nuevo este se esfumo cuando uso su lengua y boca para lubricar los dedos que posteriormente entrarían en él, uso toda la saliva que pudo, era su primera vez, sabía que dolería, pero no tanto como la ausencia y certeza de no tenerle.

Una vez lo creyó prudente, Steve volvió a bajar su mano hasta la entrada de Tony, internando un dedo con un poco de fuerza, sacando un gemido de dolor al castaño, ignorándolo deliberadamente, siguiendo con los demás, esta vez con más cuidado, buscando con cuidado, disfrutando lo excitante que era follarse a Tony con sus dedos. El menor ya no se quejaba por el dolor, si no que se retorcía por el placer. Steve besaba su estómago, sintiendo las manos ajenas estirarle los cabellos.

Cuando consideró que fue suficiente, retiró sus dedos, ganándose pequeñas quejas del castaño, que fueron acalladas por un nuevo y apasionante beso. Tomándole a la vez las piernas para levantárselas y separarlas, internándose así, despacio en el otro.

Stark al sentir la intrusión se arqueo, deshaciéndose el beso. Cuando Steve estuvo completamente dentro, agacho su rostro, pegando su frente en el pecho del castaño, jadeante, luchando por el control, para no arremeter contra el cuerpo debajo suyo como lo deseaba. Tony llevo sus manos hasta su miembro, comenzando masturbarse ante las pupilas azules que lo devoraban. Él mismo comenzó a mover las caderas solicitando más.

—Steve… por favor—Suplicó con voz ronca y eso fue la perdición para el rubio, que salió de él, volviendo a internarse con ímpetu. Al principio aunque profundas, las estocadas fueron lentas, pero conforme los jadeos aumentaban estas fueron subiendo de ritmo.

Tony tomo impulso y empujo Steve, dejándolo esta vez a él de espaldas a la cama, subiéndose en su cuerpo, moviéndose sobre la erección más que dispuesta para él, ayudado por las enormes manos del rubio que se moría por la vista.

El clímax les alcanzó en ese instante, al mismo tiempo, corriéndose Steve dentro del castaño, y este sobre el abdomen ajeno. Quedaron laxos en los brazos del otro, se abrazaron, parecía que tenían miedo a perderse. Y el corazón de Tony se agito, se revolvió con fuerza pensando que el hombre que amaba le correspondía con la misma intensidad.

El agua en sus cuerpos había sido remplazada por una ligera capa de sudor a causa de la activad. No tardaron mucho en recuperarse, en comenzar con besos perezosos que se volvieron ardientes, volviendo a repetir aquel acto unas cuantas veces más esa noche, hasta caer rendidos.


End file.
